


This Time (The Last Time)

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 310: Roar. Set during ‘The End of Time Part Two’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	This Time (The Last Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 310: Roar. Set during ‘The End of Time Part Two’.

The Master lets out a reverberating roar and his life energy flickers dangerously. The Doctor wants to turn away. Knowing what’s going to happen is painful.

He isn’t sure that he can witness the man he’s both loved and hated for centuries die yet again.

But when the Master’s flame does finally burn out, the Doctor’s eyes are glued to the tableau. Of course they are. He can’t even hold the man in his arms as he dies this time. The _least_ the Doctor can do is watch.

His hearts ache, but he doesn’t shed a tear. Not this time.


End file.
